1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, in particular that of the herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
From various publications, it is already known that certain benzoylpyrazoles have herbicidal properties. Thus, DE 2513750, EP 0 352 543, EP 0 203 428, WO 97/41106, WO 00/03993 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,753 mention benzoylpyrazoles substituted by various radicals.
However, the herbicidal activity of the compounds known from these publications is frequently insufficient. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide herbicidally active compounds having herbicidal properties which are better than those of the compounds disclosed in the prior art.